


In The Drift

by kingpeacock



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpeacock/pseuds/kingpeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world needs heroes, they have to upsize. MCU/Pacific Rim fusion 4 x Drabble. [Repost from my old account]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Drift

Clint could vividly remember the first time he saw the Jaeger. The last line of defence, Fury called it – a hunk of junk, Clint had muttered to Bruce. Tony had Frankensteined it together from old Quinjet parts and called it Alpha Avenger. The irony of its code name AA was lost on no one.

Bruce and he were selected to Drift together. Their on again, off again relationship helped, according to Tendo Choi, the scientist Fury had dragged right out of diapers to lead the project, and the first time they’d drifted, both of them had woken up in the infirmary with headaches to kill for and bloodied noses that just wouldn’t stop.

Six weeks on and the drift finally worked. Clint found it so hard at first; Hulk’s unbridled rage in a mind that wasn’t conditioned to it was destructive and dangerous. Terrifying. It had taken five drifts for Bruce to even get anything from Clint, because Hulk just overwhelmed the Drift too much. After the first, Bruce had refused to do anymore, citing harming Clint and Hulk being too much, but the archer stubbornly refused to give in.

The first truly successful Drift had been amazing. Clint could feel the heat of Bruce’s accident, smell his mother’s fresh olive bread cooking, see his father looming large over him, and relive a date with Betty. Seeing Bruce happy with her hurt, though it had a secondary use; their relationship became wholly on again and very dedicated to no one but each other.

So that dull grey morning in November, when Choi got them all rigged up to Drift in Alpha Avenger for real, Clint didn’t feel nervous. He instead felt a steely determination, backed up by Bruce’s calming presence; that they could do this, really achieve something. The timing was both great and atrocious; they actually had a big angry alien to fight, some kind of leftover from the Chitauri that could still find its way back.

They clicked into the head of Alpha Avenger, and the start-up screens appeared in front of them, floating like magic. Clint was lead pilot – his experience outweighed Bruce’s intellect here – and he ran the checks, running through them with Choi over the intercom. He glanced over at Bruce, who looked ready to throw up, and shot him a kind smile. “Let’s go kick some ass,” he told him cockily as they launched.


End file.
